Mobile Suit Victory ZZ Gundam
by TheZakuPowerHour
Summary: Dragged along with Judau and his friends, Uso Ewin seeks out closure from previous events that occurred during the Gryps 2 conflict, meanwhile turning over toward the AEUG. Still following a blurred line between his loyalties, Uso must make a choice to either follow Haman Karn or Judau Ashtua and his friends.
1. The Kid from Axis

**First off, I'd like to thank you for reading this far. I've always liked the UC series of Gundam compared to the AU's, but there was one series that really stuck out to me, and that was Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. If you haven't seen it, I recommend it, though there is evidence to prove that Tomino wanted it to be a complete failure, such as the overuse of motorcycles. Skipping the unimportant details, I've noticed how Uso wasn't apart of the characters tab, as well as there being few works with him in it. Yada yada yada, this story is based off Mobile Suit ZZ Gundam, but if Uso was a main character along side with Judau Ashta. It won't go down exactly like the show, but it'll follow the same basis when it comes to the progression of the plot. Thank you, and please review or message me if you have anything to say. Thank you. Also, I'm aware of the lack of creativity in the title, but I thought it was simple enough, and yes, I know the V Gundam is more powerful than the Zeta, it'll be explained in the next chapter though.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Happiness: An emotion in humans that signifies both pleasure and contentment. An emotion that Uso Ewin had not had not experienced to its true extent. This wasn't to say that he himself never smiled nor was never happy, but he never had anyone to truly share any emotions with for that matter aside from his parents, from what he could remember. His parents, Hangleg Ewin and Muller Miguel, were proud patriots of the Earth Federation. At the age of eight, when he first heard from his parents that they would be joining the Titans, he thought nothing of it.<p>

* * *

><p>When the day came that his father told him that the Titans were allying themselves with Axis; even at a young age, Uso was taken back at such odd news, but decided it was best he didn't question it. After all, what would he know about politics? However, when news of the Titans dispatched had gone awry, resulting in the slaughtering of millions, Uso couldn't believe it. No, not his dad. His father was a hero in his eyes, incapable of such terrible actions, but when saw the grim look on his father's face as he came home with his distraught mother with tears quietly streaming down her pale face, he knew it wasn't the case. "<em>Uso-<em>"

"_Dad… Dad tell me this is- that this is some sort of sick joke!_"

"_Uso…_"

"_Dad! Tell me that they were lying! Tell me that you didn't have any part in this! Please!_" His father remained silent as his mother faced away from her beloved son. Hangleg walked quietly to his weeping son and squatted down and held him by his shoulders. "_D-Dad…_" The young boy choked out before shoving his face into his father's chest to break down into a sob.

"_Uso, your mother and I love you, and would give up anything for you. We want the world to be a safer place for you. What we did was unforgivable…_" Uso's sobbing almost immediately came to a stop as he gazed into his father's eyes with horror. "_Yes, the Ti… no, we too were responsible for the death of all those people… I wish it didn't end up like this, I really do. But son, when you love someone so dearly, you'll do anything to make sure that they're safe_."

* * *

><p>"Safe." He muttered weakly through a parched whisper as he woke up groggily. Uso's eyes fluttered opened to the sight of the gleaming stars that littered throughout the vast view of space. It took a few minutes for him to finally realize he was inside a mobile suit. Memories of escaping Gyrps 2 came flooding slowly in as he reached for a canister of water that laid beside him. '<em>I was… going somewhere… Somewhere important...<em>' He stopped mid thought as his fruitless attempt to squeeze the canister resulted only in puffs of hot air. '_Empty, go figure... Wait..._' More memories came over the tired boy as he remembered leaving the Gyrps 2 with a mobile suit.

* * *

><p>His mother was once part of Anaheim Electronics, where she built mobile suits along side with her colleagues before she went to work for the Titans, while his father was always a pilot trainer. So when they arrived on Gyrps 2, it was no surprise that his parents were to be assigned their usual duties, but what his mother and father showed him a week ago, was indeed a welcomed surprise for the young boy. At least a better surprise than waking up in a cramped cockpit.<p>

"_Mom, Dad, are we allowed to be here?_"

"_Don't be silly dear, I work here. Besides, I have something to show you._"

"_What is it?_"

"_Son, your mother will show you when we get there._"

"_Sorry dad._"

The large mobile suit factory was already an amazement for him as it was, but what made the young boy truly awestruck was one particular mobile suit that they had finally reached. Sure, he'd seen plenty of mobile suits before, but what brought special about the one mere yards away from him was the similarities it had to the original white suit gundam.

"_The LM312V04 prototype mobile suit._" His mother announced as she placed her hand on her son's shoulder. "_I call it the Victory Gundam._"

"_Wow… Mom… th-this looks awesome!_"

"_You better get used to admiring it son, because this is going to be yours one day._"

"_What do you mean, dad?_"

"_What I mean is that one day you'll have someone to protect and you might need to take action like myself and your mother have done for you._"

"_Don't get too used to the colors, we're going to have to change that ugly white to a nice Titan blue_."

"_But mom, it's perfect how it is._"

"_You'll have to explain that to higher ups when you grow up, because orders are orders._"

"_That won't be necessary, Ms. Miguel._" The young boy could still remember the shock on both his parents' faces when the intimidating woman appeared from behind them as she quietly made her way to them with a white cardboard box she held in one arm.

"_Ma'am! I-_"

"_We've got reports of Earth Federation patrols activity around Axis, our prototypes cannot be compromised. Do a routine check with the Gaza units._"

"_Yes, ma'am!_"

"_Not your son, though. I would like to have a word with him. Alone._" Though his mother was taken back to why a woman with as many responsibilities would want to spend her valuable time talking with a twelve year old. However, a stern look from her husband told her that it wouldn't be wise to upset someone as powerful as her. Reluctantly, she kissed her son on the forehead before leaving to regroup with her team. When Haman gripped his shoulder, Uso didn't feel the same affectionate touch as the one given by his mother, but rather he felt uneasy when she made contact. She got down on one knee to stare at the Victory Gundam with a blank expression. "_Stop whimpering._" Uso, in an attempt to look as menacing as Haman, made a weak and a nervous grunt along side a forced smile.

"_I-I'm not!_" He shouted as his voiced cracked a bit.

"_Don't interrupt._" She scolded in a low tone. "_Your mother has been recognized as a great asset to our cause, and as so, she's been accommodated for her achievements._" She let go of the young boy's white shirt only to hand him the white box she had been carrying. "_Open it, its from your mother._" With hesitation, Uso looked away from the scowling eyes of Haman and back to white box he held in. "_Open it, now_." All it took were those three words for him to quickly rip off the top of the cardboard case to reveal what was inside. The young boy held a blueish-green jacket with a yellow coating inside the thick layers. Without needing to be told, the excited young boy hastily slid his arms through the sleeves and in no time he had it on.

"_T-Thank you! Ms. Karn!_"

"_I honestly don't see what thanks I deserve, in this case anyway._"

"_Ms. Karn?_"

"_What is it, boy?_"

"_Why didn't my mom just give this to me?_"

"_You'd think, but she and her colleagues kept pestering me on how much of an honor it would be if someone such as I were to hand deliver her gift for you on your birthday._"

"_Bu-But it's not my birthday…_"

"_True, I was to be the guest of honor, according to her jurisdiction anyway. Sort of, a surprise and aspiration for you, I suppose." _

"_Wouldn-n't make more sense to come on my birthday?_"

"_Seeing how you're a child, you might yet to understand that being in my position, I can't afford to schedule trivial events for one person in particular. Priorities, boy, a life lesson you'll sure to come across upon._"

"_Ms. Karn?_"

"_What now?_"

"_Why'd you agree to come?_"

"_To boost the morale and spirit of our mobile production team. We are in a war, in case you weren't aware._"

"_Ms. Karn?_"

"_I begin to grow weary of these questions._"

"_Why do people have to die?_" She shot a frown at the boy before wordlessly walking away- leaving his question unanswered.

* * *

><p>After several tries, Uso finally managed to pull off his helmet before tossing it to his side. He then grasped the controls of the Victory Gundam, only to find it immobile and unable to do anything aside from sustaining life support- to which even then the young boy felt unsure of how much oxygen he had left. Uso sat back down in his seat and sighed as he continued to look around the cockpit for anything useful. The more and more he searched for anything he could use, the more he remembered the final moments aboard the Gyrps 2. The AEUG Nemo mobile suits. '<em>Why is there only trash in here?!<em>' He thought to himself as he began to swat away wrappers and empty bottles. Suddenly, he retaliated in pain he hit a solid surface from within the piles of aluminum refuse. Sore, but curious, Uso reached in to pull out a medium sized luggage suitcase and sat it on his lap to open it. Inside, he found there to be a couple outfits folded neatly inside along side with a family portrait and a radio communicator. '_A lot of empty space for such a large suitcase... Probably explains where the food came f- Wait, radio?' _He quickly fumbled to turn on the device, and was met with a shock as the time and date came up on the monitor: 0088.02.29, 01:25. Still taken back at his predicament, he failed to notice as the radio began to transmit an incoming message.

"_This is Captain Birhgt, of the Argama! We're bringing your mobile suit aboard! Do NOT, I repeat-_" It all came flooding back to him: he had been spending the past five days space after his mother told him to take the V Gundam once the escape shuttles were gone, but due to the mobile suit being so rushed to be ready, its thrusters didn't last long. His father stayed with the Titans as his mother was presumably taken as a refuge by the AEUG. His head began to be filled worry as dropped the radio on to the suitcase. "_-Resist, and we will open fire!_" It was his birthday, thirteenth birthday to be exact, and the first one he could remember not smiling.


	2. The Young Man from Shangri-La

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy. Not an excuse, but a reason. This chapter was far funner to write than the last, and it's based from the 2nd episode of ZZ Gundam. Originally I was going with the idea of Uso taking the sidekick role to Judau Ashta, but decided to take it a different direction, which will be hinted in this chapter how it'll play out. Also, this story will be different from the show ZZ, but not completely like I've said before. I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading. Most of the dialogue is straight from the show, so please forgive me if it sounds a bit corny. The mobile suits introduced in this chapter will have a description at the end if you're interested about learning more about it if you're unfamiliar with the unit. It's from the Gundam Wiki. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Just outside of Shangri-La in Side 1, within the vast blackness of space resided small clusters of scrap metal and other junk ripped for the taking, especially for those who would collect the spoils of worth for profit. This was no exception for the young teen, Judau Ashta, as he piloted his red Petite mobile suit in false hopes of striking a fortune. It seemed every day was the same for him as he scavenged motionlessly in hopes to help improve his younger sister's life. Aside from small tubes and sheets of metal, there appeared to be nothing worth the trouble as the young teen continued his search.<p>

After an hour or so of a fruitless effort, Judau was about to head on out to another spot, but a large white vessel then caught his glance as he stared in awe. "That's the Argama. It's really the Argama!" He shouted to himself with a huge smile. Though it was a sight normally seen as grave times to come, Judau couldn't help but smile. But for an entirely different reason. '_It's probably coming back from some sort of fight… That means whatever's left behind is up for grabs! I better hurry before Beecha or someone else finds out._' Judau then hastily set course toward the direction of where the Argama came from with the intent of finding a more-than-exceptional find. 'I got a good feeling about this, Leina, just you wait till I come home loaded!'

* * *

><p>"Why can't you let us enter now?" Captain Bright Noa asked frustratingly as he had the Argama continue on its way toward the colony.<p>

"Well, you see, the port here if full." The voice replied through the comm as Captain Bright peered down from above Torres' shoulder with a frown. "You must understand. Any jobs which won't make us money are the lowest priority." The Captain's groaned.

"What's with this colony!?" Torres didn't reply, but did take the liberty of not letting the whomever was on the other side of the comm hear the Captain's remark. "Isn't our name not good enough for Shangri-La?" He ranted, to which again Torres didn't put through. He turned around to see two crewmen making repairs; in specific, the vested man named Saegusa. "Is Kamille in the same condition?" The man turned around and frowned.

"I think so." Captain Bright grimaced slightly as he looked down to the floor. '_Damnit Kamille..._' He shook it off and sighed.

"What about the kid? Uso Ewin?" The vested repairman shrugged before turning back to complete his repairs. The officer clenched his teeth with a low grunt. '_Out of all times for having an extra mouth to feed, it's now..._'

* * *

><p>Inside the infirmary, Fa Yuiry stood over Kamille as he stared blankly up toward the ceiling with a vacant expression. She carefully placed the nozzle from the container of water and began to gently squeeze water into his mouth, making sure to not to dispense too much for him to choke on. However, a small noise from underneath the infirmary bed caused her to squeeze a bit too hard, but luckily the gravity was off- giving her the opportunity to aim the nozzle up as droplets of water floated upward. She looked up to see the small siblings, Shinta and Qum, giggling as they floated up next to Kamille.<p>

"We're here!" Shinta giggled as he smiled a toothy grin. Fa couldn't help but smile.

"I was looking for you two everywhere." However, the childrens' smiles quickly faded as they turned to look at Kamille with the kind of concern that a child who yet understands the severity of a medical situation does: One of innocence.

"Kamille's not gonna get better?" Shinta questioned as Qum hovered slightly closer to get a good look at the young man's face. Fa kept her smile despite her concerns.

"He'll be okay. We'll be able to land on the colony soon so he can be sent to a hospital."

"What about Uso? What will happen to him?" Fa shrugged as she made her way to dispose of the water.

"It's really none of our concern, I mean, he's just a kid so I don't expect Captain Bright to just kick him to the curb. If we have time, I'll help him find someone who can help him once we land." Both children stared at each other before leaving the infirmary before Fa could get back to Kamille's side once more. "I'll probably have a word with him before we land."

"I think something bad happened to Uso." Qum suggested as they floated down the corridors.

"What do you mean, sis?" The young blond child then crossed her arms together and gave a sly smirk to her oblivious brother.

"Well, he hasn't stopped crying since the Captain took him aside to talk to him."

* * *

><p>Judau licked his lips as he stared triumphantly at his latest find while he began to pilot back toward the colony with greed in his eyes. As expected, he managed to find a good deal of junk floating around, but what caught his eyes was a certain part of a mobile suit, to which he couldn't find. "I should be able to get at least one thousand gilla from selling this escape pod..." He spoke to himself as he continued to eye it down. He jumped slightly, turning around behind him to see his best friend Iino Abbav reeling him in toward the colony.<p>

"Good job Judau! You weren't even wearing a suit." Iino spoke through the petite mobile suit's comm. Judau put on a cocky grin.

"I can pull off easy jobs like this without any ol' suit!" He boasted as he continued to be reeled in. Once he was brought inside the colony's vent, he turned to see Iino operating the crane from behind a clear window. "Once we're done with this one, I'm heading out there again! I saw a Hizack!"

"A Hizack would be too big for us to carry." Iino reminded him as Judau's Petite mobile suit grabbed hold of the side of the cable lift. "We'd better call in Beecha."

"But then we'd have to split the cash with him!" Judau complained. "I'm the one doing the hardest work." Ignoring his comments, Iino drove along the cable until they were in an area within the colony with oxygen.

"That escape pod's in pretty good condition!" Iino commented as he got out to get a closer look. Judau smirked as he pointed his thumb toward himself.

"See? I told you I'm the best at finding good military leftovers, right?" Iino knocked on the surface of the treasured find a couple times before Judau hopped out of his cockpit and on top of the pod- admiring it with anticipation. "It looks brand new, Iino!" He slid down the red escape pod to see his best friend knelt down observing its components from an open compartment. "If we end up getting one thousand gilla, each of us will get five hundred."

"Sounds good." Iino replied before continuing to further look at the wiring. Judau was about to make another remark, but paused as he noticed a small humming noise coming from its the escape pod.

"It's still operating." He peered closer to see three red buttons along side of the pod. "Is this it?" He asked himself more so than Iino as he mindlessly pressed the three buttons from left to right. The cocky teen's jaw dropped as the hatch opened. Iino got up and made his way next to him.

"What's up?"

"The pilot's still alive…" Iino felt a chill down his spine. The man inside wore a dark blue uniform with some red on the shoulders. His helmet was blue with a transparent yellow visor.

"We can't take it to the junkers like this!" Iino whispered.

"Now what? We worked so hard to bring this here."

"What should we do?"

"Let's leave the pilot somewhere." Before they could make the decision right there and then, the sounds of an engine caught their attention as they looked back to see Beecha Oleg in his yellow tunic standing on the flatbed holding onto the rails. Driving the flatbed trailer was Beecha's business partner, Mondo Agake.

"Making a lot of money, aren't you two." Beecha announced as he eyeballed the escape pod. Judau glared at the gingered-hair teen as he placed his hands in his red jacket.

"That's none of your business, Beecha."

"Don't forget that we promised to tell each other if we found something worthwhile!" He reminded before jumping out in front of the two. "We'll move this for ya." With that said, he motioned for Mondo to lower the crane on the escape pod.

"You cheapie!" Judau remarked as the crane was readied into position.

"Wait!" Iino attempted to plead, but was ignored.

"Oh, we won't mind handling this one." Beecha bantered, to which only further aggravated Judau.

"Oh you're in a FINE position to talk to us like we owe you. Beecha!" Seeing how there was no talking him out of it, Judau gave up. "You can move it, but…"

"Hey! Time is money!" Interrupted Beecha as he moved past Judau before reaching up to lower the magnet from the crane onto the escape pod, but was caught off guard by the pilot inside. He leaned in closer to look at him, but yelped as the dark pilot grabbed him by his collar. The gingered teen whimpered in shock as cold eyes from the grown man glared at him from behind his visor.

"Where is this place?" He asked in a low and rough voice. Fearing for his safety at the sight of the pistol in the pilot's other hand, Beecha told him that he was in Shangri-La, inside the Side 1 colony. "Shangri-La?" He repeated to himself before getting out to stand up- not letting go of Beecha as he did so. "Who the hell are you?" Ignoring the safety of his friend and more so annoyed by the gruffness of the helmeted pilot, Judau came closer to the two.

"Don't treat us like that, gramps!" Both Beecha and the unknown would-be-assailant looked at the teen with a slightly surprised expression- more so Beecha than the man. "You'd be dead out there if we hadn't picked up that pod of yours!" The pilot gave Judau a look of amusement before cackling to himself. He removed his helmet to reveal a large blond hairdo.

* * *

><p>"Brother, what are you doing with father's clothes?" Leina asked as her brother carried an outfit while on his way out the door of their apartment.<p>

"It's okay. We don't know when he'll be back anyways." He stated before jumping down the small flight of rustic stairs onto his moped. Leina looked out from the second story window as her brother began to drive off. Noticing her worried look, however, Judau stopped the moped just under her and looked up. "When I earn a lot of money, I'll be sure to send you to a good school." He justified before zooming off.

"Who asked you to do that?!" Leina shouted behind as Judau continued to drive down the streets- causing a man to fall down on the sidewalk as he veered next to him.

* * *

><p>Inside the Argama, Uso sat on the bed inside Kamille's room as he looked for something to take his mind off things. He'd been sobbing ever since he found out about what had become of the Titans. What'd probably became of his parents. He'd been trying to use the radio his mother had given him since he came aboard the Argama, but it had eventually lost its charge. When a knock came from behind the metal door, Uso give it a moment's glance before continuing to sulk. The knocking continued for another minute before it paused. The door then slid open and in came the same girl with the yellow dress he saw earlier. It was Fa Yuiry. "I'm sorry to bother you, but… mind if I hang out with you for a bit?" She asked with a forced smile, but it quickly faded away as she saw a glimpse of the reddened eyes of the boy.<p>

"Okay…" He whispered through an exhausted voice.

"Thank you Uso." She then sat down beside him. "I'm sorry if I sound too rude, but do you want to talk about what happened?"

"No thank you…"

"Are you sure? You'll feel better, trust me." Fa persisted.

"I said I don't want to talk about it…" Uso restated. Catching on, the young woman gave up her direct approach and just sat next to him quietly.

"You know, you're not the only one sad right now." Fa broke the silence. "We've all lost those who were close to us recently."

"I-I'm sorry to hear that…" Uso choked out as continued to stare down at the floor.

"Don't be, they fought for what they held dear to them." She replied. "I heard that you're from the Axis, I've been there before with my… my boyfriend." She mustered up the last word. "It seemed like a nice place."

"It's a mining resource."

"I know, but it's still pretty cool. Anyway, what colony are you from?"

"S-Side 1."

"Oh, so you're not from Side 3?" Uso shook his head. "Side 1… That's where Amuro Ray was when he first piloted the Gundam." Uso nodded.

"Yeah, I was too young to remember what happened exactly, but that's what got my parents dedicated to the Earth Federation..." He trailed off as shrugged. "I mean, we weren't THERE to witness the attack, but it still got them worked up."

"What were their names?"

"Their names were…" He trailed off, but was comforted as she patted his back with a smile, to which he nodded. "My dad's name was Hangelg Ewin, and my mom's Muller Miguel." He sighed and turned his gaze from the floor to Fa. "I know that they did bad things, but… I loved them still."

"You know, Kamille's parents were with the Titans too."

"You mean your boyfriend with the blue hair?" She nodded.

"Their names were Franklin and Hilda Bidan, and they weren't perfect either, but they loved their son, and I'm positive your parents loved you too." Uso nodded as he put on a weak smile.

"Yeah…" Though the silence returned, Fa took notice that Uso's tears had already dried up. Not only that, but he was smiling. Not much of one, but nonetheless a smile.

"I know how much it hurts, but don't stop living your life to its fullest, you need to carry on." She stated before getting up to leave. Uso watched as she stood in the door frame before turning her head back at him one last time. "It's what any parent would want for their child. I know Kamille's parents did." With that said, she exited the room.

* * *

><p>Judau caught up to the truck that held both the escape pod and Petite mobile suit along with his friends and the pilot, whose name they found out was Yazan. He tossed up the wrapped up jacket alongside with an apple and bread to the grown man. "I brought you these." Beecha grabbed the apple and smiled toward Judau.<p>

"Alright. Thanks, Judau."

"Are you guys really going to the port now?" Judau asked.

"Of course we are!" Beecha replied.

"I don't think you can enter it since the Argama's in there now." Judau commented. This caught the attention of the man.

"What? The Argama's there?" Yazan asked through a mouthful of bread.

"Yep, I saw the Argama entering it earlier." Judau replied. "They're not going to let this junked up trailer inside the port."

"What should we do, Mr. Yazan?" Beecha asked. With the bread still in his mouth, Yazan hopped on top of the Petite mobile suit to get a better look at the large truck up head.

"Hey, speed up!" He shouted through his full mouth at their driver, Mondo.

"Uhh, right!" He replied before pressing on the gas pedal harder.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Judau, but was met with silence as Yazan sat down inside the cockpit of the Petite mobile suit to finish replacing his Titan's uniform with the clothes given to him. As they came closer to the truck, Yazan pulled the small loaf of bread out of his mouth and bit down on his teeth.

The driver of the truck looked to his side curiously as he noticed the gang continue to keep the same speed as him in a two-lane freeway. Yazan stood up and with his pilot suit, and tossed it on the windshield of truck, causing the driver to panic. Quickly, he piloted the Petite mobile suit on top of the green truck's cargo and proceeded to smash the glass next to the driver's seat with a mechanical claw. "What the?!" The driver shouted before having a handgun pointed at him from the side window. Judau- stilling driving on his green moped- watched in shock as he saw the driver thrown out of the other side of the truck- swerving away from the screaming body just in time as it tumbled along the road.

"I saw that…" He muttered to himself as he looked back to see the driver weakly getting up.

"Ah, I get it now!" Beecha announced as they all parked to get inside the new vehicle. "Oh wow, this truck is the newest model!"

"We should be able to get in driving this one." Stated Yazan from within the driver's seat.

"-Yahoo!" Judau cheered as he looked in the back of what he discovered had been a delivery truck. "There's like a whole ton of fruits and vegetables in here!"

* * *

><p>"We're only able to do the repairs on the Argama itself. We can't handle the mobile suit maintenance here." The lead mechanic of the port informed both the Captain Bright and Astonaige Medoz flatly. Uso said nothing as he stood next to both men. He waited for Fa to come back to drop him off at the local child services department.<p>

"If we don't have them repaired and resupplied here, we don't know when we'll get another opportunity for it!" Bright objected.

"With the money you paid us, there are some jobs we can do and some jobs we can't!" The mechanic replied sternly. Astonaige gazed off in disbelief.

"Does this place always think this way? Axis' forces could still…"

"We promise we'll pay you well later!" Bright retorted, but before the negotiation went further, both Shinta and Qum came rushing by toward them, causing Uso to back away as they squeezed in between Bright and Astonaige.

"Hey, there's trouble!" Squealed Qum.

"Tell me later!" Bright grudgingly responded.

"It's a serious problem!" Qum persisted.

"Ah, today is a big day…" A voice echoed loudly from a corridor. Everyone looked toward the direction of the sound to see an oncoming truck making its way closer from with a corridor inside the port facility.

"Get to the point!" Another voice rushed over the announcement.

"I know! Err… People of the Argama, please pardon us for disturbing you! W-We are actually…"

"This isn't a campaign speech." Judau commented to Beecha as he attempted to speak through the truck's speakers.

"Shut yer trap, you bastard!" Beecha spat back before returning attention to the microphone in his hands. "We have a hostage! If you don't give us a mobile suit, we won't be able to guarantee the life of the hostage!" Before anyone could respond to Beecha's bluff, Yazan snuck into the back of the truck and into the Petite mobile suit before bursting out of the end, knocking over two workers.

"Better watch yourself, now!" Yazan called back before continuing his way toward the white mobile suit that rested on the floor on its back. It was the Zeta Gundam.

"Who are those jerks?" An employee asked in shock as he watched Yazan zoom right by him. The blond man paid no mind to anyone else until he felt a claw from another Petite mobile suit latch on to the back of his.

"Are you trying to get me?" Yazan asked tauntingly as he continued to keep pace with the truck.

"It's them!" Shinta pointed toward the parked green vehicle.

"What about them?" Astoniage asked.

"They captured big sis Fa!"

"What?" Bright blurted out in shock.

"I told you it was a big problem!"

"Gather everyone onto the ship!" Bright ordered Astoniage.

"I repeat again, give us a mobile suit." Beecha pushed away from the microphone and turned around toward the black haired girl. "Umm… What's her name, anyway?"

"Err. it's Fi…! No, I mean… Fa… Fa Yuiry!" Iien shouted from the back.

"It's Fa, don't mess it up!" Judau scowled.

"I know!" Beecha shouted back. "The name of the hostage is Fa… Fa Yuiry!" The port mechanic gritted teeth before turning to face Captain Bright with much distress.

"This is why we didn't want to let the Argama in here!"

"Torres, bring us some rifles!"

"S-Sir!" As Torres sprang to retrieve the weapons, Shinta looked at his sister.

"Say… We gotta rescue Fa, using that thing!" He motioned his sister to look at a rifle that rested along side with some crates. As Captain Bright ordered the crane to be started up quickly, the two siblings leapt and pick up the rifle.

* * *

><p>"Hey kids, gather those people and follow your orders if you wanna get paid! Get a move on!" Yazan ordered. Beecha frowned as he placed his hand under his chin.<p>

"How can we help him since I don't want to use those guns?" He questioned. Judau's thoughts quickly went back to the packages of fruit in the back.

"I've got it!" He shouted with a smile. Beecha watched as he jumped back to gather their healthy arsenal of oranges.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Captain Bright took cover behind the chest piece of the Zeta Gundam as he fired shots using his handgun at the incoming Petite mobile suit piloted by the Titan. "I'm not handing the Zeta Gundam over to you!" Suddenly, he was caught off guard as a rain of citrus-entised fruit came down on him. "What are they doing?!" Confused, Captain Bright held his arms high as he protected himself. Alarmed, Uso took cover behind two large crates as he looked over to see a familiar face piloting the intruding Petite mobile suit. He had heard about the man from his father, and how he was known as one of the Titan's best ace pilots. Earning the nicknames of "Savage" and "The Devil".<p>

"Mr. Gable!?" Uso's eyes widened as a flood of thoughts entered his mind. Had the Titans not been wiped out like Captain Bright told him? Could his parents still be alive? However, a nearby gunshot shook him out of his trance. He looked to see the two kids firing the rifle at Yazan. "Wait! Don't-" It was too late as he saw them flying back from recoil due to the zero gravity. Seeing another Petite mobile suit coming toward them, Uso feared that the pilot didn't take notice of the floating children. Uso then leapt for the children and held them in a grip- keeping them from getting separated. "What are you two doing?!" He asked bewilderingly, but was ignored as they aimed the rifle once more.

"C'mon, fire, fire, fire!" Shinta yelled to his sister.

"No, stop it! You're gonna-" Uso yelped as the shots fired, causing the three to fly back. Luckily, the Petite mobile suit Uso had feared would have brought harm onto the children turned out to be Torres as he grappled them safely.

"Judau!" Uso heard the same voice over the truck's comm system shout as he looked up to see someone a bit taller than him with a red jacket leap down from where the truck was parked. He watched as Captain Bright was kicked off the Zeta Gundam.

"Who the heck is that guy..." Uso muttered to himself as he watched the Captain chase after Judau.

"What are you doing? Get out!" Bright shouted as he aimed his gun inside the cockpit, but was met with a response of Judau kicking his firearm out of his hand. Holding his wrist in pain, he turned his attention to the two Petite mobile suits and shouted for Torres. Meanwhile Judau sat in the cockpit of the Zeta Gundam with awe.

"Holy crap! It looks like this thing IS a Gundam!" He shouted, but was interrupted as Captain Bright reached in and pulled him up by his jacket's collar.

"Just what do you intend to do with a broken mobile suit?!" He demanded as he brought the teen closer to his face. Judau smiled and put a hand up.

"Hey, it's okay. Even with a broken Gundam class suit… I CAN STILL NAME MY OWN PRICE!" He screamed back in excitement before shoving the officer out of the cockpit. As Bright floated up flailing, Judau went back to admire the mobile suit from within the cockpit. "The real… Zeta Gundam!" He then looked at the large collection of panels and screens with a cocky smile. "I've got the jist of how to run this thing now." He rubbed his hands together with a laugh before grasping the controls firmly. "Alright, wait for me Leina! You'll get sent to a top-notch school now!" He broke out his moment of confidence when he looked up. "The hatch is still open. Why?" He then played around with the controls bit by bit as his bravado began to diminish. "It must be this switch."

* * *

><p>Amidst the chaos, Uso had snuck off into the Argama with determination to stop Yazan in order to talk to him. '<em>He's gotta know what happened to my dad!<em>' Uso thought to himself as he ran down the halls, in hopes of locating the mobile suit hanger. He overheard earlier from Astoniage telling Captain Bright that he would study the Victory Gundam more before recharging it, seeing how it suffered no damage to the haul. After a while, Uso realized that he had gotten lost and was now just his wandering around to ask someone for directions. '_So much for being quiet_.' Finally, he saw a man briskly running down the hallway. As Uso caught up, he noticed it was the same man who took the Victory Gundam from him. "Excuse me! Mr. Medoz?" Astoniage turned around as he stopped in his tracks.

"What is it, kid?! Now's not the time for a chat!"

"I know! But, I need you to help me get to my mobile suit!" Astoniage raised an eyebrow at Uso.

"YOUR mobile suit?! You're too young to pilot! You just need to worry about getting to safety!"

"But I gotta talk to Mr. Gable, he was a Titan like my dad, he might know if he's okay!"

"That guy's a Titan?!"

"Please! I need to talk to him!"

"You can't just go up to him and expect him NOT to attack! That guy'll probably attack you if you even got close to him!" Uso looked down as silence flooded the hallways.

"I-I just want to know if my parent's are still alive…" He whispered. The mechanic sighed.

"Look, you really want an honest opinion, kid?"

"Yes, please…"

"Alright, you say your dad's a Titan, and he helped fight off AEUG forces on the Axis, right?" Uso nodded.

"I'm sorry, but… I don't think he would have made it… Last I checked, there weren't any survivors… Besides given company right now."

"W-What about my mom?" He asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes. The mechanic thought for a moment.

"Well, what'd she do on the Axis?"

"She worked in Anaheim Electronics, she just, supported the Titans because of my dad…" Uso cleared his throat. "She even was in charge of building my mobile suit."

"There you go again, saying that the mobile suit you came in is yours. Why is that?"

"Well, she had it built for me, I guess, for when I was old enough to join the Titans. That would have been the mobile suit I used."

"Well, I haven't had time to really check out the specs, but it's pretty advanced-"

"-I'm sorry to interrupt, but what do you think happened to my mom?" Impatiently piped in the boy.

"Oh, that's right. Sorry." Astoniage apologized. "Well, if she worked for Anaheim Electronics and she was on the Axis, it would be obvious that she along with the other workers would have been evacuated." The grown man looked down to see the younger boy's face light up in anticipation. "I mean, don't hold me to it, but I don't think Haman nor any other of her goons would have let someone who'd work on a Gundam been left behind."

"You're… You're probably right, sir!" Uso smiled as he breathe in a sigh of relief. "Ms. Karn's a nice lady, and she always looked out for those who helped her! In fact, she even gave me this jacket! Look!" Uso boasted as he took off his turquoise jacket to show it off. However, a chill ran down the mechanic's spine.

"You… You know Haman?!"

"Yes Mr. Medoz, of course!" Uso nodded. "So, you think my mom's still at the Axis? Oh, oh! I know!" Uso jumped in joy as he felt a smile spread across his face. "If you guys can get me there, I-I can ask Ms. Karn about my mom! She'll know! After all, she's really on top of things over there!" The mechanic was speechless. Finally, he shook his head.

"Kid, it's not THAT simple! We can't just mosey on to the Axis without expecting to be shot at!" Uso's smile faded, but instead he held his chin as he thought to himself.

"I mean… I don't think Ms. Karn would attack anyone on unless…" Uso trailed off as his expression went blank before glaring at the mechanic. "Wait… Are… Are you… Are you guys the same people who attacked us!?"

"Look… It's not that simple-"

"-Why? Why would you want to hurt us?" He whispered. Astoniage knelt down and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"War's an ugly thing, and I wish it didn't exist. But, you've probably know that the Titans aren't the kind of people who want to spread peace across the colonies. They did bad things, and well... It's all just politics, I'm sorry, but that's how the world is nowadays."

"...Mr. Medoz, I'll be in Kamille's room."

"You have my condolences, Uso. I hope you'll understand one day." He patted the boy's shoulder before getting up and watching as Uso silently walked a couple steps before turning back to him.

"I'm actually lost, Mr. Medoz. Could you help me find his room, please?" The mechanic chuckled.

"Sure, but we have to hurry." He replied before leading Uso down the right hallway.

* * *

><p>"Stop it, you brats!" Saegusa shouted as he ran up behind the delivery truck. "What the hell do you intend to do?" He demanded as he pointed his handgun at both Beecha and Mondo, who both collectively raised their hands in surrender.<p>

"Don't shoot! We haven't killed anybody!" Plead Beecha. Unbeknownst to the three, Yazan's attacks continued to get more and more violent as he struck down Torres' Petite mobile suit.

"Don't let the hostages free." Ordered Yazan. Torres screamed as he was forced out of the cockpit with a thud.

"Are you alright, Torres?!" Screamed Shinta behind a crate with his sister. Judau overheard the scream and peaked up from Zeta Gundam's cockpit.

"Yazan, don't be so vicious." Said Judau, but was ignored as the Titan progressed toward the truck violently.

"I can't let the girl go!"

"Yazan!" But it was no use. As Saegusa helped Fa out of the back, he noticed Yazan advancing closer quickly.

"It's coming!" Shouted Saegusa before he was struck down by Yazan's Petite mobile suit. Both Fa and Beecha froze in place with shock in their eyes from witnessing the vested man going down.

"Saegusa!" Captain Bright shouted. Judau, who was still looking over from the cockpit, felt a chill go down his spine. He gulped before going back down in the cockpit.

"That maniac, he killed a person." He muttered to himself. "That person doesn't have any idea… Honestly, he doesn't even realize what we're fighting for!" His shock slowly turned into anger as he clenched his teeth. "That's why I didn't…" Trailed off Judau as he brought up the monitor in front of him with a few button presses. "WHY MUST ADULTS ALWAYS ACT LIKE THAT!?" He screamed as the Zeta Gundam began to move upon its back. Yazan watched in confusion as the very mobile suit he was after began to operate.

"The shrimp is moving it?!" He muttered. "It can't be." He could feel his fingers tighten around the controls of the Petite mobile suit as he stared daggers at the white mobile suit. "I'll take the Zeta for myself!" He shouted as he moved toward the struggling mobile suit. Judau looked up from the open hatch to see the vicious man getting closer to him.

"He's coming for me!" Looking for any way to ward off the Petite mobile suit, he fired a missile from the Zeta Gundam, but it was easily dodged by the Titan.

"You can't get me." Muttered Yazan as he continued to move in on Judau.

"What do you want?"

"The Zeta's mine! Get off of it!" Yazan shouted as he moved in on the Zeta's cockpit.

"The monitor turned on." Judau noticed as he looked for a way to close the hatch. He looked up to see Yazan's Petite mobile suit right outside the cockpit and panicked.

"If you don't want to get off…" Judau then accidentally made the Zeta Gundam come to stand, breaking through the ceiling of the port hangar as he did. Soon as he noticed his attacker was a distance away, he began to collect himself quickly as he looked at the controls once more.

"It's acting strange." He commentated. '_Wow, I really gotta stop talking to myself..._' He then tried to lower the suit, but instead activated the thrusters and began to move forward while pushing Yazan with him. His distress arose once more as he looked forward to see an inbound wall. "I'm gonna crash!" He screamed. He attempted to use the front leg thrusters to prevent hitting the wall, but still broke through the wall. Captain Bright quickly followed suit to the large hole in the grey metalic wall.

"It's heading for the colony. Prepare to chase it. You copy that, Torres?" Captain Bright asked. Torres shouted back confirmation before piloting his Petite mobile suit through the hole.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Saegusa, Mr. Saegusa…" Repeated Fa as she leaned over the body of the vested man crying.<p>

"What happened here?!" Fa looked over her shoulder to see Astonaige running toward the two. He was taken back at the sight of the motionless body of his fellow crewmate on the ground. He then turned his attention toward both Beecha and Mondo. "Did you do this?!"

"What?! No! It was Yazan!" Beecha stated defensively. The mechanic turned to Fa and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What happened?!" Fa fought back her tears before gulping.

"That guy in the Petite mobile suit came over once he saw Mr. Saegusa trying to rescue me and-d-and, he killed him!"

"Where's he now?"

"That boy in the red jacket, Judau I think, took the Zeta Gundam and broke through the wall and I think they're going into the colony now!" She replied before returning to mourn. Before the mechanic could comfort her, the sound of loud thrusters bellowed in the port hanger accompanied soon after by thunderous footsteps.

"Is that another Gundam?!" Beecha asked in awe as he pointed down toward the Argama. Confused, the mechanic ran to where the gingered teen was pointing, and immediately felt his heart drop at the sight of the familiar V shaped crest on its head.

"Damnit, kid!" Astoniage cursed as he leapt toward the standing white mobile suit. Captain Bright was already on the Victory Gundam's cockpit. Bright then started banging on the hatch to open, to which it soon did- almost causing both adults to lose footing at the cockpit extended out. As the mechanic expected, it was Uso inside with his jacket zipped up. "Kid, I told you that your suit needs to be re-energized before heading out! It's not going to last long!"

"It's alright, I think I can cut back on energy, but uh, where'd Yazan go?" The mechanic groaned loudly as he face palmed.

"Kid! Are you even listening to what I'm saying?! You can't just-"

"-Wait, Medoz." Captain Bright interrupted as he placed his hand up. He then turned to Uso. "You know how to pilot this mobile suit?" Uso stared at him a for a moment thinking of how to respond.

"Well, I uh… I'm really good at the simulations and I've had time to mess around with this while I was still on the Axis. But uh, I've never really flew it, just looked at the controls and functions."

"The mobile suit simulators are only for the military, though. How did you- It doesn't matter..." Captain Bright took a long pause. "Alright, listen to me Uso, that other pilot in the Petite mobile suit just murdered one of my crewmates and is now after the Zeta Gundam." Uso was taken back at the news.

"He… He killed someone?! Here?!"

"Yes, and I need you to make sure that the Zeta is secured." Astoniage's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Captain! You can't be serious, he's a kid!"

"I've known of a few young pilots myself who knew what they were doing, Medoz." Bright responded before turning back to Uso. "You don't have to follow my orders seeing how you're not serving under me, but I'd be in your debt if you can do me the favor in retrieving the Zeta Gundam." Uso said nothing as he looked away in thought before looking back at the Captain.

"In your debt, huh?"

"You have my word."

* * *

><p>Judau continued to chase Yazan as they headed toward the mountains inside the colony. "I've got the better machine. You can't escape from me!" He shouted. Unbeknownst to Judau, Captain Bright along with other Earth Federation soldiers followed the two in their motorized vehicles. Yazan looked behind him with a sneer.<p>

"He's handling it pretty well for his first time…" He muttered. Judau looked down from the open hatch and watched as Yazan's Petite mobile suit began to lower itself down.

"He's going to land… Can I land too?" He wondered.

Eventually they came toward a mountain excavation site where a larger yellow version of the Petite mobile suit called a Middle mobile suit stood idle. It had on its back a large crane. Seeing it as an opportunity to get into a better suit, Yazan landed near it with Judau still on his trail. As the Zeta Gundam landed, Judau almost fell out of the cockpit before leaning back inside just in time to see Yazan running toward the Middle mobile suit. "He's powering up!" Seeing the Titan hop into the Middle mobile suit's cockpit. Judau attempted to draw his beam saber, but looked down to see he failed to grasp the handle in time. "What?" Judau watched in shock as Yazan quickly picked up the beam saber and withdrew the beam with a deep laugh.

"I'll slash the Zeta's legs off with THIS!"

"Is he serious?!" However, instead of attacking the Zeta Gundam's legs, Yazan aimed straight for the cockpit. Before the beam made contact with the young teen, he managed to grab hold of the arm of the Middle mobile suit and push it back, but just barely. "Ahh, hot, it's hot!"

"You'll be roasted in the cockpit!"

"This one has more power than yours!"

"What does power matter when you don't even know how to move it!? I'm gonna kill you!" Noticing Judau's continuous struggle to keep him away from self, and a bit surprised that he didn't give up by now, Yazan gritted his teeth furiously. "Do you really want to do this badly, KID?" Before Yazan could finish thrusting the beam closer to Judau, the hatch of the Zeta's cockpit immediately closed shut.

"Shit." Judau cursed as he could feel sweat beginning to bead up on his face.

"Then I'll end your life here and no- What the hell?!" Yazan looked up to see two white mobile suit legs flying straight for him. When the giant legs made contact with the Middle mobile suit, Yazan screamed as the cockpit was punted into the air and crashed landed nearby. The Titan tumbled out of the head of scrap metal painfully as he laid writhing in pain. "That's not fair…" He groaned. Judau stared dumbfounded at the pair of white legs that landed in front of him.

"Hmph… I could have handled that myself." He muttered before looking in front of him to see that the front screen had turned black. "The monitor shut itself off… And the hatch isn't working." Captain Bright watched as Uso landed his Core Fighter nearby before rushing over to the abandoned Petite mobile suit. Using the cable of the Petite mobile suit, Bright managed to trip over the Zeta Gundam on to its back. However, little did the Captain know that Judau's friends were one step ahead as they finished setting up some explosives they found around the site.

Torres aimed his handgun at Judau as the teen emerged from the cockpit with Captain Bright awaiting the boy. "Are you unhurt?" Asked Bright.

"I'm fine, but uh… Who helped me out?" Judau asked in return to his question. Before the Earth Federation officer would reply, a large nearby detention caused debris and dust to kick up- creating a diversion. Seeing the falling debris, Yazan quickly got to his feet and ran.

"What the?!" Before Torres could finish, Judau quickly tackled him off the Zeta Gundam's torso before jumping off and running toward the flatbed of the truck driven by Mondo.

"Them again…" The Captain muttered to himself as he watched the escape veichle speed off. "Uso, follow them!" He ordered before shielding himself from a piece of falling scrap metal. The young boy nodded and attempted to turn on the thrusters, but to no avail.

"Umm… It's on empty!" Uso shouted back.

"Damnit…" Bright cursed before running toward the Core Fighter to help Uso out. "Are you alright? Why didn't you shoot the Middle mobile suit?" Uso looked down with embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head with a shy chuckle.

"I uh… I guess my mom didn't get the chance to… you know… place any ammo inside the head vulcans… Or any weapons for that matter… Hehe..."

"Well, that was pretty ingenious of you to use your Gundam's legs as projectiles. How'd you know that they could be used as weapons?" Uso shrugged.

"I didn't, they fell off at the right time I guess."

"I see… But… Where's the the torso?"

"..."

"Uso? What happened?"

"Well… I guess this prototype's in the pre-PRE-alpha stage or whatever… Because uh… My Top Fighter fell off a while back ago on my way over here." Captain Bright felt a sinking chill down his spine and inside the Federation's wallet as he gulped.

"W...Where did it land?!"

"About that…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at one of Shangri-La's more wealthier sides of towns, a blond woman stared in horror next to her well aged butler in horror outside next to her estate's pool. "Oh, I feel faint!" Were the last words she spoke before dramatically pretending to faint on her green lounge chair.<p>

"Ahh, Milady!" The Butler bent over to check on the woman before looking toward what used to be the black roof of their two story house. Or rather, what was once two stories. "Milady, I don't think anyone was hurt! Please find comfort and rejoice in that!" She shot up in anger and brought the Butler close to her by his collar.

"Rejoice?! What am I suppose to tell daddy?! Just look at what happened to my home!" She pointed as she turned his head toward the roof by his chin. There rested the very Top Fighter that fell off a certain white mobile suit. They watched breathlessly as it fell forward and destroyed the very pool right in front of them. "DADDY!"

* * *

><p>Outside the colony, a large green fleetship lurked eerily. Inside the bridge, a man in a green Zeon uniform and purple hair motioned for a crewmate before a large metallic case was shot out into the colony- the light reflecting against its reflecting surface it grew closer and closer to the colony.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>List of mobile suits introduced in this Chapter:<strong>

**MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam:**The Zeta Gundam is a high-performance, next-generation MS developed by Anaheim Electronics in partnership with the Anti Earth Union Group. In terms of weaponry, the Zeta is very well armed with an arsenal favoring beam weapons. It includes standard Gundam type armament including head mounted Vulcan guns, dual beam sabers, and a high powered beam rifle. It also sported arm mounted grenade launchers which could be given additional ammunition from detachable storage packs, and could also house a grappling tool for various purposes. The Zeta's most prolific weapon however is without a doubt the Hyper Mega Launcher, a massive rifle used to great extent in the latter parts of the Gryps Conflict and during the First Neo Zeon War. This weapon fires very high powered beam shots capable of destroying even battleships with a well placed shot. Both the launcher and beam rifle could also double as a cunning melee weapon as the launcher and beam rifle had a built in beam saber bayonet-style modes called the long beam saber. The beam rifle and Hyper Mega Launcher could be used while in Waverider configuration as well, and the hip mounted Beam Sabers doubled as beam guns in this mode. The Zeta Gundam is also the first mobile suit to use the new Bio-Sensor System.

**Petite mobile suit: **Despite being called a mobile suit, the Petite mobile suit is not suited for combat. It is a simple worker pod sold to civilians for work in low gravity or vacuum environments. The Petite mobile suit is far too small to use what would be considered standard equipment and technologies that would be aboard a regular mobile suit. Technologies such as the Minovsky type ultracompact nuclear fusion reactor, and equipment such as the standard rocket thrusters used for propulsion in space. Instead, for power the Petite mobile suit relies on an ultra efficient battery or it can be connected by cables to an external power source. And for propulsion the Petite mobile suits releases small bursts of gas. With its equipment it is impossible for the Petite mobile suit to move at a high speed or travel very far, but it can maneuver in zero gravity well enough to serve its purpose. The Petite mobile suit carries nothing in the way of weapons, or tools that could be used as weapons. Its purpose is merely to carry heavy objects. For this purpose the Petite mobile suit has a pair of telescoping arms with hands that have three basic manipulator fingers.

**Middle mobile suit: **A worker machine, much like the Petite mobile suit, but larger in size and power. These large worker machines were used by its junk guild. Because they were larger than Petite mobile suits, and smaller than standard mobile suits, they were known as "Middle mobile suits." It can walk on two legs, and had a crane on its back for working purposes. The manipulators which can be served as its arms were highly versatile. Although this worker machine had functions close to those of a crane truck or forklift, it still has a far better fighting ability than the Petite mobile suit.


	3. The Knight of the Endra

**I think I'm at a slightly better update schedule than before. I appreciate all of you who've read this and I want you to know that your views inspire me to update faster! Thank you guys! This one I found to be even more enjoyable than the last chapter for reasons you'll understand as you progress down! If you guys have any requests or ideas you'd like to see happen, leave me a PM or a review about something you'd think would be good retaining to the story! Remember, though this follows the Mobile Suit ZZ Gundam storyline, there will be room for variations of outcomes brought by Uso's actions and presence along with Judau Ashta. Once again, thank you all!**

* * *

><p>"An Axis cruiser is on its way here?" Captain Bright asked. Though he didn't expected different from the same people who were reluctant on providing him service just as he got out of a battle, he was still surprised at the news that the port would knowingly let a ship from the Axis Zeon dock in at the same time as their temporary occupation in Shangri-La. He picked up a phone from within the bridge of the Argama to check on the progress of his repairs. "How's the engine doing?" After being informed about the current state of the main engine, he hung up.<p>

"Captain Bright!" Addressed a man in an brown business suit. His brown hair complimented his red tie as he stood patiently behind the Earth Federation Officer.

"Mr. Chimatter…" Bright began. "We currently don't have any finances to pay in exchange for bringing us this information."

"That wasn't my intention. It's just… that I like the Argama!" Slightly put off by witnessing an act of kindness from the same company he'd least expect from after his first impression with their staff, Captain Bright just smiled. '_The one kind soul around here I guess._' He thought. Suddenly, Captain Bright was informed by Torres that the Axis cruiser was now landing in Shangri-La.

"What should we do?" Another operator asked from within the bridge.

"Each section in this port is blocked off from one another, but they'll still see us if we remain here." Captain Bright concluded.

"You can escape into the colony's interior." Mr. Chimatter chimed in.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. There's a service corridor that we use to ship materials through the colony. If you'd like, we can pull your ship through it using one of our office vehicles." He offered. Bright sighed as he expected this was the part where he'd start seeing prices, but was once again surprised at what the man said next.

"You can count on me, Captain Bright." Mr. Chimatter reassured as he put his fist over his chest in a determined manner.

"Thank you. Our trust will be with you." Bright said before reaching out to shake hands with the man- to which he happily grasped with both hands.

"I'll begin preparations at once!"

As the Axis cruiser got closer, the preparations for the Argama's leave was well past in its final stages. "Captain Bright, we're about to begin towing the Argama now." Mr. Chimatter spoke through the radio from within the small office vehicle.

"I'll let you handle this. Mr. Chimatter." Bright responded. The tie-wearing man put down the radio and turned to look through glass of the cockpit.

"You can begin now." He spoke to the pilot beside him.

"Roger!" With that said, the pilot led the Argama by cables as they went through the corridor- barely being able to fit through as it scrapped by.

"Hurry up our departure! We can't wait there forever." Bright rushed.

"Sorry about that. The Auto-Balancer still isn't working too well." Torres apologized. Though they managed to leave the dock as the Axis cruiser came in, they were still able to see a glimpse as the corridors gates closed.

* * *

><p>Inside Kamille's old room, the sound of an alarm blared within the small confines. Uso grumbled as he pull the covers over his head to turn his back away from the noise. Its high pitch squealing irritatingly caused the boy to continue on curling himself further into a ball before throwing the covers off. He grunted as he stumbled across the short path toward the alarm clock that sat on the desk. "I'm awake, I'm awake…" He groaned as he picked up the device and flicked off the switch. Hearing the serenity of soothing silence beginning to flood the room once more, the preteen smiled as he sat the alarm back down on the desk and fell back on the bed. He eyelids began to feel heavy as he started to drift back to sleep.<p>

"Uso, get up!" A voice shouted through the metallic door with a boom. Uso's eyes immediately shot open as he got up as he quickly as he could- wiping the drool from mouth with the covers as he got up. He recognized it as Fa's voice.

"I'm up!" He croaked out.

"Get washed up and head to the kitchen, please! You and the kids are in charge of preparing breakfast!"

"Alright, I'll be there soon!" He could hear her fading footsteps echo from behind the door as he knelt down beside the desk into his luggage. He popped open the hatches and took out a white shirt with blue jeans before heading out the door with a towel and toothbrush in hand. Before leaving the room, a thought popped inside his mind as he yawned. He turned around to see the time on the alarm clock with a scowl. It was midnight, and he had only been asleep for three hours.

* * *

><p>"Didn't the object that was being ferried out look something like a military vessel?" An operator from with the bridge of the Axis cruiser speculated to the captain.<p>

"The AEUG? No, it can't be." The purple haired officer responded. His name was Mashymre Cello. "I've been sent to this colony to make the citizens of Shangri-La see for themselves the wisdom of submitting to Lady Haman's order!" He proudly announced. It was no secret among the crewmates of the Endra their officer's intense devotion to Haman Karn. He then held the rose that Haman had given to him earlier and smelt it- the flowery scent bringing in refreshing beloved memories. "I will carry out this task regardless of whether the AEUG is here or not!"

"So do you think Uso Ewin and the Victory Gundam are here?" The operator asked. Captain Cello's face then turned sour as he glared daggers at the nervous man. He didn't see why his beloved Lady would even think about requesting the safe return of some kid she only spoke to once. She even went as far as having the young boy's photo ID copied and given to the him; a burden brought along with her sweet affections, he thought bitterly. He pulled out the small photo of Uso next to his rose with a frown.

* * *

><p>"Wait up!" Iino whined as he along with Beecha and Mondo jogged ahead of Judau's Petite mobile suit along the rocky mountain path. They all came to a halt as Iino gasped for breath.<p>

"There's less gravity here, so what's your problem?" Beecha inquired- turning to see Iino heffing on the ground with much disappointment.

"But I still don't want to WALK all the way to the port!" Argued Iino as he looked up toward Beecha.

"Even the Argama's people gotta sleep at night. This is a good time to sneak up on them." Beecha explained.

"Which means we can't use the port's elevator!" Judau added. Mono turned around and gazed upon the teen in the Petite suit with sparkling eyes.

"Judau knows how to use the Zeta now, so we have nothing to worry about this time!"

"We'll be able to catch a hefty price for swiping and selling the Zeta Gundam." Beecha smiled slyly as he crossed his arms. "Who knows? Maybe you can nab that other Gundam we saw earlier!"

"Just leave it to me!" Judau shouted triumphantly as he stood up from the open hatch.

"Big brother!"

"Leina!" He turned the Petite mobile suit around quickly to see his little sister making her way toward him with the blond girl in a red jacket and pink shirt. '_Elle Vianno… What's she doing here_?' He hopped out of the cockpit visibly frustrated. "Elle, why did you bring Leina here?"

"Because of this!" She answered with a flip of a coin.

"You let Leina bribe you!?" Beecha shouted in disbelief as he rushed toward Judau's side.

"Don't go teaching my brother to do all this bad stuff, you guys!" Patronized Leina, staring at Beecha specifically with a scowl.

"What was that, you little-?!" Before Beecha could finish his sentence, Judau gently shoved him away by his face.

"I'm angry, Leina. You're getting in the way of our work!" Judau condescending spoke to his little sister with an equal look of disapproval.

"Stealing other's property is your job?"

"It's not that. The Argama's mobile suits are just more efficient, so we'll borrow and use them to speed up our work!" Iino attempted to lie next to Mondo- who was enjoying watching the bickering siblings with a wide grin.

"When did I ask you, Iino?" Leina spat back.

"Leina, junk collecting is the only job we can do while thinking about principles." Judau explained as he held her shoulder, to which she pulled away from.

"There are lots of other jobs like dishwashing and baby-sitting! I can work too!"

"You have to go to school and study. You don't have to be like me."

"So, then that means you know that what you're doing is wrong."

"Beautiful love between a brother and sister, right?" Iino jeered as he smiled at Mondo.

"Seriously…" Agreed Mondo.

"Sister!" Iino shouted mockingly as he reached openingly toward Mondo.

"Brother!" Mondo chimed in as he imitated Leina before the two reached in for a cheek-to-cheek hug. Before Judau could say anything to them, the sound of thrusters boomed through the night sky toward the direction of the mountain peaks. They all watched as a small ship pulled the Argama out of the mountain side through an open corridor.

"I didn't even get that suit yet, and they're already leaving!" Shouted Judau.

"Hey, this involves us too, you know!" Beecha butted in.

"I know." Judau muttered before climbing back inside his Petite mobile suit. He turned the suit around and almost hitting Beecha in the progress.

"Don't make such sudden movements!" Beecha yelled.

"Please stop this, brother!" Leina called out before hiding her head under her arms as the Petite mobile suit ran full speed toward the Argama. When Judau was underneath the ship, he shot a cable underneath the ship as he was lifted off the ground and into the air.

"Brother!" Leina shouted before running toward the direction of the Argama. Elle turned toward Beecha as he stared at Judau with awe.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"That… Well, I'm gonna follow them!" Declared Beecha.

"Then let's do it!" She announced as they followed behind Leina.

* * *

><p>While the Endra continued its way inside the colony, Captain Cello took a whiff from his rose once more before going to the mobile suit hanger with a fellow officer. "These are fine looking mobile suits that give off the appearance of eloquence and strength. Just like the feel of this rose." He compared as he stared down at the moment once more, taking another whiff of a sweet reminder of his beloved Haman.<p>

"_My men are still young… They have yet to experience battle on the earth either._ _But among these young men, you yourself seem to be doing the best!_"

"_But, I'm… I'm still not ready yet…_"

"_You are a real soldier. Work hard, and do your best for my sake!_"

"_Lady Haman…_"

"That rose sure lasts a long time." The officer pointed out.

"It's been given a special coating for preservation!" He shouted back defensively before punching the man in the face. "If I take out the Argama without damaging it, Lady Haman will cast her smile upon me!" His smile grew twisted as he thought of the boy. '_When I come across that little brat, I'll make sure that he lets me know of the whereabouts of Victory before making sure he never bothers Lady Haman ever again._' He concluded before leaping up toward the mobile suit.

"Master Mashymre!" The officer called out as held his nose in pain.

"We'll begin our campaign! I'll be launching in the Galluss-J!"

"The officers should stay behind on the ship! Let the Gaza-C troops launch instead!"

"I cannot wait that long!" He yelled back. Upon entry to the open hatch of the Galluss-J, a mechanic poked his head out to see the captain outside the cockpit.

"Master Mashymre?"

"I'm launching. Step aside." He ordered.

"But we're not done with the maintenance yet!"

"It's fine as long as it moves. My skills can handle this machine." He boasted before shoving the mechanic out as he moved inside the cockpit.

"Couldn't you wait for another thirty minutes so I can at least put the hatch on!?"

"Unnecessary!" Insisted Cello before sending the mechanic flying away with a push. "This one will simply be well ventilated." With that said, the Galluss-J broke free from the protective cuffs. Mechanic and greasemonkey alike ran fearing for their lives as the Galluss-J walked over to the launch pad with thunderous footsteps. "Galluss-J, taking off!" Cello shouted before the the green mobile suit took flight toward the colony. He grinned as he basked in the tremendous throttle from the comfortability of his chair. "The rush of the wind invigorates my body with energy!" He mused before being met with an opening toward Shangri-La at the end of the corridor.

* * *

><p>"Bread." Uso stated blandly standing beside Qum. He stared disappointingly at the pressure cookers as he sighed to himself.<p>

"What's wrong Uso?" Qum asked as she turned to see the preteen's frown.

"Nothing, it's just… That's all you guys eat on here? Bread?!" Uso emphasized as his arms dropped to his sides.

"Also, when did WE become the chefs around here?" Shinta chimed in as he placed a loaf into the yellow bread slicer.

"Don't complain, you two. There's a shortage of hands and we aren't exactly living the high life here, Uso." She snapped.

"But we'll never become mobile suit pilots if we don't even get the chance to use the simulators." Shinta whined as he pressed the next loaf into the cutter, sending slices of bread floating around in zero gravity. Uso shrugged.

"Speak for yourself, I'm pretty good at the simulations!" He boasted.

"You must be pretty good, because it's your fault we're gonna be having bread for a while!" Ridiculed Qum, to which made Uso's face fluster in embarrassment.

"Hey! It's not my fault that the suit wasn't ready for launch!" He shot back defensively.

"Excuses! Uso has no regard for property damage! Excuses!" Haro condoned as it drifted by the bread cutting child. "Shinta, work harder, Shinta!" It was then met with a kick from the boy. Haro bounced back from a wall and into the ceiling before catching a slice of bread in its mouth. "Shinta is angry! Shinta is angry!"

"Now you're being a pest! Get out of here!" Shinta shouted before punting Haro out of the kitchen and into the dim hallway.

"Intruder located! Intruder located! Intruder located!" Haro shouted as it bounced consecutively back and forth from the wall and closed door. Judau stared at the green tattle-tale as bread floated around it. Hearing the calls from Haro, Shina slide open the door and was met with the green eyes of the teen in the red jacket.

"I'm out…" Judau murmured as he made his made his way past Haro.

"Hey!" Shinta called out from behind the teen as Judau further continued his way down the hallway. However, peaking past the next corner, Judau instinctively pushed himself back toward the kitchen as he saw the back of man's head.

"I feel a bit like grabbing a bite…" The man said to himself as he made his way toward the kitchen. He slide open the door and smiled sheepishly. "Hey, is there anything to eat?" He asked the children.

"Nothing here." Shinta squeaked nervously.

"We've already served your dinner portions." Qum piped in with her head turned from the counter. "We're preparing for breakfast now."

"We're probably gonna be pulling an all-nighter on the ship repairs." The man insisted- totally oblivious to Judau as he clung over the door frame against the ceiling. When the small boy noticed Judau begging to drift down, Shinta quickly grabbed a floating slice of bread and tossed it at the head of the man.

"That's all you'll get!" He firmly stated.

"Only bread?" The man whined. Uso shrugged.

"That's what I said…" The preteen muttered to himself before getting elbowed by Shinta.

"There's cheese!" Haro chimed in before the man could take his leave.

"Haro!?" The man called out, but was unable to see the green ball being held behind Shinta's back.

"That's all we've got." Asserted Qum.

"It's not enough." The man whimpered.

"Just go already!" Hollered Uso frustratingly. The man grumbled to himself with the slice of bread still in mouth before heading off down the hall. The door slide close- promoting Judau a moment's time to relax.

"Why did you help me?" Judau asked as leapt for the floor to stand. Uso shrugged.

"I don't know, I was wondering that too." He admitted.

"Because he doesn't look like a bad guy, Uso." Shinta explained. "I can tell people's personality at first sight."

"I don't see how that's possible, but it's none of my business." Uso shrugged before resting his arms behind his head.

"Here." Shinta said as he tossed Judau a drumstick, much to the preteen's dismay.

"Thanks." Said Judau as he grabbed hold of the drumstick.

"What… I thought Qum said-"

"Oh lighten up Uso, I was kidding. We have more than just bread." Assured Qum with a smirk.

"I came here to steal the Zeta Gundam, ya know." Judau admitted as he took a bite.

"But, you and Uso also helped the Argama last time!" Qum pointed out.

"So you were the one who piloted the other Gundam, huh?" Uso nodded.

"I sure am!" He teased, to which Judau chuckled.

"I would have been fine, but thanks."

"Don't mention it! Here, might as well have something to wash that down with." He spoke before quickly making his way toward the fridge and tossing over a sealed cup of water with a straw in it.

"Uso told us that the person that was attacking us was from the Titans." Shinta added.

"Really? They were a terrible military force." Judau speculated. He expected his comment to receive at least a half hearted chuckle, but was met with a glare from Uso. "What? Something I said?"

"His parents were in the Titans." Qum responded uneasily. Judau frowned as he moved closer.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to diss your mom and dad or anything." Uso's glare eased down as he let out a sigh.

"It's fine. They did do some pretty bad things."

"I'm Judau Ashta." He greeted as he let go of the bone of the leg to offer his hand out toward the preteen, to which Uso grasped with a smile.

"I'm Uso Ewin, nice to meet you Judau."

"Likewise, Uso."

"I'm Shinta."

"I'm Qum." The siblings introduced themselves from behind Uso.

"Nice to meet you guys too!" Judau grinned before moving past the preteen to high five the children. As they finished with a laugh, Uso froze as he saw Astonaige standing in shock out the hallway though the open door they forgot to close.

"You're the person from earlier today!" The mechanic accused with a pointed finger.

"Oops…" Judau muttered to himself before moving away from the mechanic.

"Wait!" Astonaige shouted before the two children leapt on him. "Why're you stopping me?! Let go!" He cried as he attempted to pull of the children from their tight hold. "Uso! Go after him!"

"Yeah! Make sure to help him out!" Shinta added as he continued to grip the man tightly. Uso awkwardly nodded before heading out to follow Judau.

Hearing the voices of both the children and mechanic fading away, Judau continued down further the hallway until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was about to shove whoever it was behind him with his elbow but heard a slight gasp as the hand let go. "It's me! Calm down!" Uso yelled in a hushed tone.

"Don't sneak up on me, man!" Judau warned in an equally hushed tone.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, just help me find the mobile suits, okay?" Uso opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted as the hallway alarms went off- flooding the halls in a yellow light as the sound echoed loudly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the bridge, everyone was at their stations as Captain Bright stood next to Torres. "An enemy mobile suit's in the colony." He looked grimly at the monitors. "What's the model?"<p>

"There's no data on it." Torres responded. They looked through the front windshield to see a blue jet stream behind the mobile suit within the cloudy night sky as it zoomed toward them at an alarming speed. It appeared directly in front of them before flying overview.

"It didn't attack?" Questioned Bright. "Rear camera." He ordered Torres before the Argama shook as the enemy mobile suit landed on top.

"People of the Argama, I am Mashmyre Cello from the Axis forces!" He boomed loudly from the mobile suit's sound system. "I suggest your unconditional surrender. If you listen to me, I will guarantee the lives of your crew." Bright grimaced.

"Fa?" He asked of her whereabouts.

"She's heading for the Methuss." Replied Torres.

"Wasting time won't help you!" Cello boomed as moved over to where they were. "Do you want me to smash your bridge?!" He asked tauntingly as he waved his yellow beam saber just outside for Bright to see.

"Where are those kids at?" Bright demanded as he looked back toward the monitors.

"What do you mean, Captain!?" Torres asked bewilderingly.

"It's over the bridge! Judau!" Qum exclaimed as she stood beside her brother peering out from an opening that led outside the Argama.

"That guy's pretty full of himself, trying to take the ship with his threats… Okay, there!" Judau announced as he finished tapping up his improvised explosive. Uso stared at the bomb intriguingly.

"How'd you learn to do that?" He asked.

"When you're in the junk business, you learn how to make due with whatever's around to get the job done." Judau responded before standing up to peer outside the door frame. "Uso, help me out." Uso stood silently as he looked down away from Judau's gaze.

"I… I can't." He whispered.

"What the hell you mean you can't?!"

"He said he's from the Axis though."

"So!?" Judau demanded.

"My parents were on the Axis when it was attacked by AEUG! Hell, I should be helping him!" Uso argued, but was then taken back as Judau grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up.

"Are you an idiot?! The Titans lost because it became corrupted! It's very existence contradicted what it was invented to do: To stop terrorism! And what that guy is doing is exactly what your mother and father fought against!" Judau grunted as he tightened his grip. "Look, I can tell that your parents raised you well and were probably good people, and I don't know much about politics, but what I do know is that what that guy is doing is wrong! Is that something you want to support, huh?! Killing others to get your way?!" Uso felt a knot in his stomach as he stared wide eyed at Judau.

"Okay… Okay! Fine, I'll help!" Uso gave in before receiving a smirk from the teen as he let him go.

"Damn straight you will! Hold this!" He then proceeded to hand the preteen a black fuse that led up to the IED. "Don't let go. I mean it." The preteen scowled at him and nodded.

"Damnit!" Uso cursed as he watched Judau make his way outside the opening.

"I'm not the kind of man who jokes around." Cello continued to threatened as Judau climbed further on to one of the legs of the green mobile suit.

"I'm serious too." Judau muttered to himself. He looked toward Uso who who in turn gave him a thumbs up. Judau planted the explosive before leaping down back to where Shinta and Qum were. The siblings helped Uso pull Judau inside. Once inside, they put the fuse on the ground as Judau lit it with his lighter. "Watch this." He said as he pointed toward the spark as it burned its way up the fuse toward the Galluss-J's right leg.

"I've had enough. Prepare yourself!" Cello shouted as he activated his beam saber. Before he could strike the bridge of the ship, an explosive sent his mobile suit off tumbling down toward the ground. "What?!" He screamed in shock. Uso and Judau braced themselves as Shinta and Qum held their ears painfully. The mobile suit fell toward the forest with dust kicking up from the impact. He crawled out from the open hatch and stared as the Argama continued on its way. "Those jerks! I cannot forgive people such as them!" He vowed vengefully before starting up the Galluss-J.

* * *

><p>"Fa, how are things with the Methuss?" Captain Bright asked through the Methuss' comm system.<p>

"It's fine." She replied from within the cockpit. The suit in mobile armor mode as Fa gulped. She knew what she had to do, after all, her mobile suit was the only on board that she could pilot. With the Zeta and Victory Gundam still not fully operational, she knew that it was her duty to protect those aboard the Argama with her life. '_It's what Kamille would have done_.' She thought as she put on her matching tan helmet on.

"Don't use rifles inside the colony." Warned Bright precautiously.

"Roger." She affirmed fully suited before launching from the Argama. She yelped as from the throttle but recovered from it quickly.

"Be careful not to damage the colony."

"Roger. Here it comes." She murmured to herself as she could see the same blue light of the Galluss-J skyrocketing toward the clouds. The Galluss-J quickly propeled itself toward her, but she managed to transform into mobile suit form- dodging the attacked by mere seconds.

"That unit can transform?" Cello asked surprisingly before turning around frustratingly to chase Fa. "My, what an irritation!"

* * *

><p>In the Argama, Qum and Shinta led both Judau and Uso down the hallways. "This way." Qum motioned for the boys to follow her. "The Methuss hasn't been running very well either."<p>

"We don't have enough mechanics now." Shinta added. Soon enough they reached their destination: The mobile suit hanger. Both Judau and Uso climbed their way into their mobile suits.

"Uso! Which one was it to close the hatch!?" Judau shouted questioningly.

"I don't know! I think our controls are different!" He shouted back in response.

"How do I move again!?" Uso sighed in disbelief.

"Come on, are you serious!?"

"Nevermind, found them!" Judau shouted as the Zeta Gundam stood up clumsily. Astonaige had finally caught up with the kids and stared at the two mobiles suits.

"Hey! We're still fixing them!" The mechanic shouted.

"Judau and Uso can do it!" Proclaimed Shinta.

"Judau?" The mechanic asked before looking up to see the Zeta's boot coming down toward him. He yelped as he jumped out of the way "You can't handle that! Get off!"

"Don't complain. I'm still learning how to move it myself and Uso isn't helping me very well!"

"That's why you should stop!" Astonaige bellowed.

"Ms. Yuiry went to fight against the enemy by herself! We can't let her get hurt, Mr. Medoz!" Uso argued before Judau accidently bumped the mechanic against the wall with the Zeta's head.

"Okay, okay!" Astonaige said as he gave in. "I'll show you what to do, so stop making such careless moves!"

* * *

><p>"What? Are the kids going to attack?" Captain Bright asked the mechanic as he held the phone to his ear. "Fine, let the children head out." He then switched over to the Zeta Gundam's comm. "Are you the kid who tried to steal the Zeta Gundam?" He asked through via phone.<p>

"I'm not a kid." Judau snapped. "My name is Judau."  
>"Can you move the Zeta Gundam?"<p>

"I can't help Fa if I can't move it."

"You sure you'll be alright?"

"Well, I can't say I know for sure, but Uso's going with me."

"I'll make sure to help him!" Uso chimed in through the transmission.

"Alright, let's give it a shot!" Judau shouted as he clumsily launched with Uso following wind toward Fa.

"The verniers aren't working." Fa muttered as she continued her aerial fight with Cello. She watched as the Galluss-J dashed toward her. Closing her eyes. she yelped and looked away, but soon opened her eyes to see a white mobile suit in front of her. "Zeta…" She murmured. She watched as Judau kept Cello away with the Zeta's leg against the Galluss-J.

"Do you have fun bullying a girl?" Questioned Judau. With both of their hatches open, the teen was able to see the Captain inside his cockpit perfectly clear.

"Bullying?" Cello shot back. "A lion does it's best to catch a rabbit that's alive. I swore such on this rose." Cello whispered as he caressed his rose, giving Judau time to rescue Fa. "My mission is to repay this rose for it's magnificent scent…" Being too fixated on Haman's gift, Cello missed sight as Fa and both boys flew to land on the ground below.

* * *

><p>"It's the Zeta Gundam!" Iino shouted from behind a rocky hill upon seeing the mobile suits land.<p>

"Judau did it!" Beecha cheered.

"Are you, Judau?" Fa asked as she stood up from the open hatched cockpit. "And is that, Uso?!" She pointed toward the Victory Gundam as it landed behind the Zeta Gundam.

"Yeah, but you gotta go and help the Argama." Ordered Judau.

"We'll take it from here, Ms. Yuiry!" Uso spoke using the comm.

"Thank you." Fa smiled.

"Brother!" Leina called out.

"Stay away." Judau told his sister protectively.

"Get out of the Zeta! It's dangerous!" She shouted back.

* * *

><p>"Where did it go?" Cello, who had finally gotten out of his trance, asked as he looked for the Zeta Gundam. He turned his mobile suit down to see the two mobile suits coming toward him. "That's the Zeta Gundam I've heard of! And it looks like its with the Victory Gundam!"<p>

"I made you wait a bit." Taunted Judau. "I'm not quite used to this."

"My name is Mashymre Cello, commander of the Axis cruiser Endra." He introduced himself.

"I'm Judau Ashta, skipping out from school today!" He returned the formality.

"If you're from the Axis, that means you know Ms. Karn, don't you? You don't mind giving her a message from me, do you?" Uso asked as he brought up the Zeta's rear. "Judau, I need this guy alive!"

"Why?!"

"If either of my parents are still alive, Ms. Karn will know where they are! I just need him to tell her that she needs to make sure to let them know I'm alive and doing well!" Judau sighed.

"Fine, I'll try not to rough him up too bad!" Cello as he could feel his teeth beginning clench up as he scowled at the Victory Gundam hatefully.

"Thanks! Anyways, my name's-"

"-I know who you are, Uso Ewin! And I'll be damned to hell if I let an unworthy traitor such as yourself, let alone a Titan, even dare consider the idea that he'd command my Lady Haman to do his bidding!" He spat insultingly. "Let's us begin then!" Judau then released a beam saber from the Zeta's arm- this time catching it.

"Which switch do I turn?" Judau asked staring down at the controls. Uso sighed a bit.

"It should be the one on the bottom right!" Uso responded via comm. "Or at least that's where mine's at… Wait I don't even HAVE a weapon!" Cello watched as hovered idly by with no beam sabers to be seen and huffed.

"I see. So you don't want to use weapons! That's fine with me!" Cello smiled as accepted to what he thought was a challenge. Both boys stared curiously as they saw the yellow beam retract. "Let's go!" He shouted as he zoomed in for an uppercut for the Zeta Gundam, but missed as it went into waverider mode.

"I did it wrong!" Judau shouted as he flew away.

"You're trying to escape now? You can't get away!" He shouted as he began to chase the Zeta furiously with the Victory Gundam following his trail. Judau yelped as he eventually landed against a mountain side- managing to transform back into the mobile suit form. He shimmied his way down until the Zeta stopped mid hill. Cello landed on the ground in front of him and saw the Zeta spread out across safely. He then turned to see the Victory Gundam heading straight for him, and attempted to move out of the way, but watched in shock as the Victory Gundam hovered just above the ground before turning around to deliver a powerful kick against the Galluss-J's back. Cello stumbled before quickly gaining his balance as he watched Uso rally up with Judau next to him. "Could they be Newtypes?!"

"Do you wanna fight here?" Asked Judau as Galluss-J advanced toward them. Grabbing slacks of metal sheets detached from the mountain, the teen began to chuck them at Cello.

"What's this? Allow me to return the favor!" The Zeon Captain yelled as he grabbed a curved sheet of metal and tossed at the two mobiles suits, who managed to dodge it in time.

"You can't get us!" Judau taunted, but soon was corrected as it flew back and knocked the Victory Gundam into the Zeta Gundam, tipping them off balance toward the Galluss-J.

"Shit!" Uso screamed as he grabbed the back of the Zeta Gundam for support.

"You're mine!" Shouted Cello as he moved in for an upcut. Panicked, Judau screamed before transforming back into waverider form- unaware that Uso had still been holding on to his mobile suit. Both boys screamed as the Zeta Gundam soared away with the Victory Gundam away from the Galluss-J. "Transforming won't help you!" Cell articulated before chasing after them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Fa took flight toward the mobile suits with Judau's group inside the palm of her Methuss. They screamed as they held on for dear life. "You people mustn't move!" She scolded.<p>

"What makes you think we CAN move here!?" Beecha shot back- holding on to the finger of the Methuss tightly.

"A… Aren't we too high?" Iino questioned as he looked down.

* * *

><p>When Judau figured out how to get out of the waverider form, he landed with Uso quickly letting go at the right moment to slide behind the Zeta Gundam. "As soon as they land, they're ready to fight." Cello noticed as flew overhead. "They must have much extensive combat experience! I heard that brat played around with the simulations, but I didn't think he would be this annoying to fight!"<p>

"This thing is tough to operate in gravity…" Judau groaned as he held his shoulder painfully.

"My uh… My neck hurts. A lot." Uso groaned. "Hey look! It' Ms. Yuiry!" Indeed it was as Judau peered up to see the Methuss with his friends and sister piled up inside the palm of the mobile suit.

"Brother, you've gotta fight well if you wanna protect the Argama!" Leina shouted encouragingly.

"I'm trying." Judau answered. "Let me concentrate." He gasped as he and Uso looked behind to see Cello.

"I will finish you both here! Starting with you, Zeta!" The Captain declared as he got closer. "Take out your beam saber!" He commanded as he brought up his own beam saber and flashed its yellow light challengingly toward him.

"How can I?" Judau muttered.

"Take it out!" Cello shouted. He had long since been annoyed by the teen's lack of experience, and what was worse was that he was losing to him.

"I know!" He shot back before releasing the same saber from earlier. He stared toward his right to see its red beam glowing from the black handle from within the Zeta's grasp. "I should ask how to… Hey Uso!"

"What is it?"

"How do I use the beam saber?"

"You just use it like you would a sword, expect it'll burn through stuff really easily, so be careful… Also, is there another one in there I could use?"

"Hold up I'll check." The Axis officer had long since had enough of their childish conversation, and charged in to bring down his beam saber on the Zeta Gundam. Judau instinctively brought up his shield as the yellow beam collided with it and held the Galluss-J's head back with its other hand.

"What are you doing to me, you simpleton!?" Cello demanded frustiangingly.

"I said hold up!"

"Stop that!" Cello shouted as he brought a fist up and swung at the chest of the Zeta Gundam. It made contact and he watched intently as the Zeta Gundam tumbled back. Uso immediately went behind the Zeta to catch it. He soon found out wasn't the greatest move as he was pinned down underneath it, due to the Victory Gundam only weighing about a quarter of the Zeta Gundam. "I've got you two now!" Cello roared as he flew up and aimed his beam saber down. "Join the Titans in hell, Ewin!"

"No you don't!" Judau protested as activated his beam saber and pointed upward with it. "Uso, push me up!"

"Gotcha!" He shouted back as he activated the back thrusters of the Victory Gundam, which propelled the Zeta Gundam up within its grasp.

"What?!" Was all Cello could cry out. In a blink of an eye, the group and Fa watched the sight before them. The Victory Gundam had elevated the Zeta Gundam up successfully, landing its red beam saber through the head of the Galluss-J with its soon fading beam yellow beam saber missing both Gundams. The cockpit shuddered and shook violently as the Axis Captain peered out in both horror and fascination. "This is… Gundam?" He murmured before the head of the Galluss-J exploded into pieces. "I'm mortified…"

"Wait!" Before Cellos could take off, he looked down to see Uso on top of the Zeta Gundam with the Victory Gundam's torso exposed from underneath. "Please, tell Ms. Karn that I'm alive!" The Captain of the Endra said nothing for a few moments, and he just stared at the young boy's eyes before laughing.

"Fool! You think you can come back to the good graces of Lady Haman after this little stunt you pulled?! If there's one thing she despises more than AEUG, it's defection!" Uso cletched his fists as he scowled angrily at the officer. "Oh, I'll tell her you're as alive as much as you are a traitor! For I myself today have witnessed your inner demons' true colors, as I am the Knight of the Endra! My will is that of Lady Haman's goal for independence of all spacenoids!"

"Don't listen to his funny talk, Uso! He just trying to mess with you!" Cello returned the preteen's scowl before fleeing. The two boys watched the blue jetstream burst through the dark cloudy night and out of view. Judau began to breath heavily as the adrenaline began to wear off, but was interrupted by cheering outside.

"Brother, you guys actually did it!" Leina cheered as she rushed toward the two Gundams. Judau frowned.

"She sounded like she didn't believe we could beat him." Judau murmured to himself with slight irritation. "What kind of sister is she?" He asked jokingly as he looked up to see Uso leaning down above the hatch.

"The kind that loves you." He responded with a smile, to which Judau chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks, Uso. Hey, sorry about getting in your face earlier; I can see you have enough things going on as it is." Uso shook his head.

"No, thank you." The older teen raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Why are you thanking me? I sorta forced you to come along with me."

"That's why I'm thanking you. I needed someone to show me the true intentions of the Axis. And you're right, I shouldn't support what my parents did, because no matter how I look at it, I see that they fought for the wrong reasons. I know that now. Thank you, Judau, I really mean it."

"It's what friends are for." Judau nodded as he held on Uso arm to pull himself up. Unfortunately due to his lack in upper body strength, Uso came tumbling down and landing on the Judau. Fa watched from the distance as the friends and sister of Judau arrived to greet the two pilots.

"Those boys…"

"Judau, Uso, you guys did a great job." Captain Bright congratulated as both Gundams alongside with the Methuss came toward the ship.

"We just got lucky." Judau shrugged off the compliment before docking on the Argama's launch pad with Uso.

"I'll see you around, right?" Uso asked the Judau, to which he was met with a sly smirk and a thumbs up.

"Much sooner than you think."

"How come you didn't take the Zeta back with you?" Torres asked as the teen climbed into his red Petite mobile suit.

"Today I just rode it to beat that guy." Judau explained. "Next time, I'll come back to steal it."

"Are you still trying to steal it?" Fa asked in disbelief.

"You never know!" The teen shot back with a smile. "You old guys better take care of yourselves. The enemy might attack you again."

"We're aware." Captain Bright shot back with a frown.

"Then, see ya!" Judau waved before taking off toward the ground. As he flew down to rendezvous with his sister, Shinta and Qum ran toward the side of the pad to watch as Judau descended down and out of view.

Captain Bright returned to his place inside the bridge after saying his farewell to give out his next command.

"Move the other side of it against that wall so that we can hide the whole body." He ordered. The Argama then hit the side of the junk mountain gently enough to camouflage it within the scraps of metal. Unbeknownst to the officer and his clever disguise, Judau watched from afar as he mental marked where the Argama hid.

"So that's where it's hiding. Okay, I'll see you again tomorrow!" He shouted as he sat in his Petite mobile suit towering next to Leina.

"Brother, are you still going to try again?"

"Of course I will."

"Brother, what you did today was a nice thing too…" She spoke before she was picked up by one of the hands of the Petite mobile suit. "Hey wait…!"

"I'll give you a ride." Judau reassured before dropping her next to him inside the cockpit.

"Treating me nicely won't change my mind!" She stated before they began their trip back home.

* * *

><p>"Oh thank God that's over…" Uso murmured to himself exhaustly as he slide open the door to Kamille's room to make his way over to the bed. He plopped down and relax as his body sunk deeper into the cloud-like mattress. His eyelids felt warm and began fluttered before closing softly. Unfortunately for him, a knock came from the door before he could drift off to sleep.<p>

"Can I come in?" Uso groaned tiredly before getting up to open to the door. He was met with a smile from Fa as she stood outside the room. Uso stared blankly as he nodded. "Thanks." She then made her way to the bed before sitting down. "Uso, can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure, Ms. Yuiry."

"Why didn't you help that man out instead of us?" Uso rubbed his eyes lazily before raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Fa shrugged as she looked away from Uso's stare.

"I don't know, didn't you tell me that you're from the Axis?"

"Sure, that's where my parents were I guess. Why?"

"It just seems weird that you didn't help that one guy take down the Argama." Uso tilted his head sideways as he struggle to remember the man's name.

"You mean… Uhh…?" Fa giggled as she shook her head.

"He's name was Mashmyre Cello I think." She corrected. Uso blushed a little.

"Yeah… Well, the thought of leaving with him did cross my mind at first to be honest, Ms. Yuiry." He admitted as he looked away from her eyes. "But uh, Judau convinced me to help him; showed me what he was doing was wrong."

"Is that what made you change sides?" He nodded as he swallowed for air.

"I see now that was my parents did and supported was wrong and they fought for all the wrong reasons." He explained as he began to breathe faster.

"You shouldn't talk bad about your parents, Uso." Fa scolded.

"Ms. Yuiry, I still love them, but I know that they did and fought for was evil! I have to make sure that if they are dead, that their deaths weren't in vain!" He yelled as tears began to welt up in the corners of his eyes. "...And I'm scared... but... D-Doing nothing is scarier!"

"Uso, stop." Fa said sternly as she stood up in front of the crying boy. He stared at her with tears falling down.

"I miss my mom and dad…" He managed to choke out before sobbing. Instinctively, Fa knelt down and held Uso as he began to weep into her shoulder. She rubbed his back as he cried himself to sleep. She picked up him up and tucked him in before giving one more glance at the preteen, who undoubtedly would be dreaming of his parents that night. She sighed as she turned the lights off and slid closed the door- leaving the room the be enveloped and darkness except for a small light emanating from his alarm clock. It's weak red light was strong enough to shine over a small photo that fell out of the preteen's luggage earlier. The picture was of Uso with Haman behind him with his parents beside them from the day of his birthday. Despite what the woman said earlier to the boy, she still managed to show up for his party.

* * *

><p><strong>List of mobile suits introduced:<strong>

**MSA-005 Methuss:** Despite the Methuss being a prototype it was still assigned to the AEUG flagship Argama and used first by Reccoa Londe in the year UC 0087. Afterwards it was assigned to young pilot trainee Fa Yuiry. As she wasn't a terribly good pilot, the Methuss was often heavily damaged, but it turned out to be easy and quick to repair so it would be ready for the next engagement. Amazingly, Fa and the Methuss managed to survive the Gryps Conflict. The Methuss briefly remained in service during the First Neo Zeon War as well, again used by Fa against the Neo Zeon task force lead by Mashymre Cello. The Neo Zeon attacked the Argama while it was berthed at the Shangri-La colony and, following the Argama's escape into space, the Methuss was heavily damaged. Fa, torn between her duty to the AEUG and her desire to take care of then-mentally-crippled Kamille Bidan, left the Argama and returned to Shangri-La. This is the last appearance of the Methuss; presumably, it was abandoned by Fa and/or collected by junk scrappers.

**AMX-101 Galluss**-J: The AMX-101 Galluss-J was designed by Neo Zeon to serve as an urban combat mobile suit. In that capacity, it would serve as a "mopping up" unit after an area had been bombarded, likely from an AMX-102 Zssa. Apart from several missile launchers, the Galluss-J does not possess any powerful long-range weapons, instead specializing in close combat battle. For this purpose, the scientists of Axis seemed to have drawn inspiration from the MS-07 Gouf mobile suit series that appeared during the One Year War, and was noted for its excellent urban combat abilities. Like the Gouf, the Galluss-J was equipped with a set of light machine guns in the fingers of its left hand, weapons that were useless at long range but effective in close range. For additional power in hand-to-hand combat, the arms of the Galluss-J were designed to retract and, like a spring, gather potential energy before being released which added power to its punch attacks.

**AMX-003 Gaza-C:** Like many mobile suits designed around the time of the Gryps Conflict, the Gaza-C line of mobile suits from Axis Zeon were built around the concept of a versatile transforming frame. However, while the Gaza-C was approved and put into mass production there were minor flaws in the design, and the manufacturing resources of the Axis asteroid was limited, so many of the Gaza-C's parts were recycled from older Gaza-A and Gaza-B construction mobile suits. Despite this, the Gaza-C was a successful design that provided an excellent balance of speed, maneuverability, and firepower for little cost and was the first real mass-produced version of the Gaza-series. However, one major problem with the Gaza-C is that due to its flimsy construction, the mobile suit would literally fall apart after using its transformation systems only a few times; the average lifespan of a Gaza-C would be three combat missions. This flaw was remedied in later Gaza models.


End file.
